


百变阿让传之铜芯探长

by micorom



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Androids, Canonical Character Death, Dark, Dystopia, Gaslight fantasy, Gen, Madeleine Era, Translation, narrator - Freeform, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micorom/pseuds/micorom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>来，亲爱的读者，同我们一起进入发条和黑暗秘密的世界：黄铜之人同肉身之人并行于世，只有上帝知道谁拥有一颗真正仁慈的心。<br/>在这个故事中，我们的英雄来到了海中蒙特勒伊成为了大发明家，受到了所有男人女人的爱戴，唯独不能打动一位眼神冷峻的探长的心。<br/>（Valjean，Javert，蒸汽朋克设定）</p>
            </blockquote>





	百变阿让传之铜芯探长

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Tale of Hundred-Faced Jean & the Brass-Hearted Inspector](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812626) by [drcalvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcalvin/pseuds/drcalvin). 



请坐，善良的读者，把椅子拉近些。今天我们要讲述的是这样一个故事。故事的主人公闻名遐迩，但是他人生中的这段经历却鲜为人知。请不要将此当做批判。我们追随着故事的脉络，曾不禁捏紧拳头看着我们的主人公惊险地试图逃脱那地狱般的矿坑（虽然最后失败了）；也曾内心火热地追随着他穿过浮游之城的水下迷宫，从街垒扛回一位人类少年，拯救了他的生命。

但首先，请允许我们提醒你，这个人在那时还人称大发明家马德兰；他曾治理过一个小镇，镇上的人民又是如何看待他。早在彼时，那儿就被叫作海中蒙特勒伊，虽然小镇的制高点仍在海平面之上。在那些日渐下沉的棚屋和高塔之中，发明家马德兰的功绩为市民们交口称赞。

发明家体格强壮，聪明的脑袋上长满了灰白茂密的头发。他的胡子同样浓厚，而且，如果有人允许自己对这样一位先生加以批判的话，并非总是打理整齐，以符合他的地位。虽然他穿着体面，但也微微显得有些老土。他所喜爱的那件芥黄色外套领子太高，他所有的衬衣袖子总是长得遮住他的手：他的穿衣风格就好象大革命前那些狂乱日子里时兴的花样。当人问起时，发明家总是开玩笑般地回答说，他已经是个老人了，就让他穿些老旧的衣服吧；而且，这也能遮住他在工厂工作时沾上的油污。

自洪灾泛滥的年代开始，海中蒙特勒伊渐渐地从一个平和的小村庄变成了一个残破不堪的城镇残骸，空气、工作、食物，样样紧缺。最后几家工厂逐渐衰败，土地已经贫瘠。市民愈发饥饿，每过一天都是一天煎熬。周遭的海水慢慢地吞没一切，从土地到教堂塔尖。镇上没有一人能拿出钱来安装动力轮轴或者是通风管道，小镇甚至无力对饥渴的咸水做出抵抗。

有一天，一个流浪者走入了小镇的残骸，甚至没有一人多看他一眼。只有治安警心里默默记下一笔，要在天黑之前检查他的身份证明。就在同一个下午，却发生了一件事情。这件事改变了海中蒙特勒伊的命运，更大大改变了这个流浪者：那是一股致命酸液的洪流，席卷了整个小镇。镇上荒废多年的巨大原电池溶液缸中的一个终于泄漏了。这凶狠的浪头冲垮了三间工人的小屋，有两个孩子站在一个摇摇欲坠的建筑上，只能紧紧地抓着彼此。在别人都抓紧逃命或是恐慌尖叫时，这个人使出了他异于常人的的巨大力量，阻止了悲剧的发生。

这流浪者攀着一根巨大吊车的铁锁，纵身一跃荡到孩子那儿，然后将他们背在背上，带离了那一小块渐渐沉没的栖息所。接着，他肩负着这宝贵的生命爬上了安全的地方。当他将他们交还给那个尚在哭泣的母亲，看着他们被拥入怀抱时，人群爆发出一阵欢欣喝彩。

这个流浪者——你一定已经知道他是谁，亲爱的读者，他自称马德兰——被整个小镇的人视作英雄，于是根本没有人想起要检查他的身份文件。之后马德兰买下了当地的工厂，将其整顿一新，蒸汽皇帝还亲自册封其为发明家。当时见证了这个时刻的人都说，这是天赐祥兆。

随着岁月流逝，只有一人没有加入到这雀跃的人潮中。那是一个身高非凡之人，他的面庞阴森，只有眼窝里的人工亮球闪着微光。小偷和老实人都会被他的脸吓坏，虽然只有罪犯才需要害怕他，因为他对守法良民一向礼貌温良。他正是小镇的探长，名叫沙威，镀上水银的铁手持着灌了铅的手杖。也许现在的你会认为警察应该是友好而诚实的，亲爱的读者，你必须要知道在那年头这可非常罕见的。尽管沙威是个十分严肃的人，也许他甚至不知道如何去笑，他却只将自己的力量使用在那些违反法律的人身上，他的使命就是将罪犯绳之以法。

于是，这一切就变得更加奇怪。为什么他会同亲爱的发明家马德兰始终保持着距离，不得已接触时又举止粗鲁？自然，他依然尽到了自己的职责。每天早上他都会风雨无阻地将打孔卡交到马德兰的办公室，但除了法律之外沙威不会同发明家多说一句话。那些听他说起尊敬的发明家的人——他的管家，虽然很少；更多的是驻扎在小镇里的士兵，他们的职责之一便是帮助沙威巡逻——会说沙威认为发明家有些不对劲。是个骗子？并非如此，更像是不协调，就好象他的过去和他的现在无法联系在一起，而他的工具箱中深藏着许多黑暗的秘密。

你必须想象一下，作为大发明家的马德兰在那时身居何种地位，虽然这只是一个小小的边缘城镇。当地的律法都是经由他的手精心挑选，送入差分机之中执行。当然了，这个差分机依然隶属于伟大的法兰西国家机器，但说到日常工作，海中蒙特勒伊的事务都经由他的打孔卡来管理。也许大发明家马德兰只需要动动手指，就能够改变道路的走向，让工人一家从小屋里搬走，或者——因为我们都知道，他是个善良、敬神的人——分配给他们两倍于差分机计算出的粮票份额。据说，曾有不止一次，他会让他的金属仆从将几枚金币送到穷人的家门口。

身居高位的人往往会使用这样的权力来中饱私囊，或者绊倒对手，所以蒸汽皇帝的私人仆从会骑着高大的铁马穿梭在法兰西的每一个角落。但它们却很少来到海中蒙特勒伊，因为发明家马德兰不需要它们的警告。他整日在工厂工作，入夜后便尽力将他所挣到的钱分撒给小镇中的人，只给自己留下一点。他的屋子里家具都看不到几件，而且就如我们之前所说的，他对穿着也不考究。说到食物，发明家马德兰倒是十分挑剔：他只喝水。他的餐桌上最常见的是一碗薄汤，偶尔有些撒了盐的面包，不过他有时也会纵容自己，吃一些阳光晒得暖暖的葡萄干。

（请允许我们提一下，从没有人见过探长吃东西。虽然曾有个流浪汉声称，有一夜他自监狱中醒来，恰巧看到了探长正在喝工厂的机油。不过大家都认为这个流浪汉一定是喝醉了：这还不明显么，探长光靠鼻烟和坏心眼就可以过活。）

就这样，这两个人都以自己的方式，成为了海中蒙特勒伊失去已久的支柱。他们在小镇中同彼此周旋，就好象两个正在交战的金属士兵，发条突然松了——那是一个长长的、缓慢的过程，庄重严肃地迈向毁灭。

我们都知道毁灭是何时降临的，对不对？那是一个寒冷的冬夜，可怜的芳汀被探长沙威逮捕了。这个没有主人的机器人女孩曾受聘于马德兰的工厂。他将她带回了警局，准备好好算算她所犯下的罪行——虽然对机器人来说，哪怕是像她这样的自由机器人，细节根本不重要。你一定还记得很清楚，亲爱的读者，在那个年代里，像她这样的机器人无论犯罪大小，都会被处以最低两年的苦役。因此，芳汀苦苦哀求，希望沙威开恩。

有一个小女孩，她说，和她一样的型号，个子小得很。多罗米埃先生急不可耐地将她制造出来，随后又将她丢弃。此人也曾是芳汀的主人，只因为一时厌倦，便赐予她自由。

“她才这么点高，”那不幸的女人说道，“探长先生，我求求你！我还要养活她三年，之后她才有力气自己工作！不然那旅店老板，那看护着我那小柯赛特的可怕的人，将会获得她的所有权！求你了，先生，成为国家的奴隶是一码事，但要是落入可憎之人手中……”

“不用再说了。”探长说道。在这样真诚的恳求面前，他眼中的冷光不曾闪烁一下。“一个女孩？那么她在哪儿呢？很遥远的地方吧，我猜？我没法找到的地方吧，是不是？就算有个小女孩，又怎么样？制造得太过急切，于是个子小得无法挣钱养活她自己，哈！让她这样的机器人长大才是浪费资源。我们所有的人，无论男人、女人、机器人，生来就是为了工作，侍奉我们的上帝。就算自娘胎之中出生的人变成了残废，他也得找到一份工作，不然就得挨饿。如果一个机器人无法做好她的本职工作，那为什么就得因为她年幼于是对她开恩呢？这个世界无力养活游手好闲的懒汉。闭嘴，女人！坦然地面对你的惩罚吧。”

就在此时发明家马德兰出现了，被这样不公的场面激起了罕见的脾气。他说了许多尖锐严酷的话，而芳汀也回敬了他许多尖牙利语。既然我们的故事中已经有许多让人难受的词句，亲爱的读者，不如我们就快进一些。但我们还是要指出，那一夜过后芳汀和发明家马德兰之间重归于好，现场的另一个人却被他们之间和善的话语所忽略了。可怕的探长逃走了，就好象被抽打了的狗一般潜入黑夜之中。正如所有受到伤害的猛兽一样，他心中的恨意越浓，他也就变得越危险。

那悲伤的夜晚就此告一段落。让我们快进几个星期，来见证一段更鲜为人知的时刻。虽然敬忠职守的护士们将这一刻记录在案，这个故事却没有同寻常故事一般在街头巷尾流传——真是可惜，因为这使接下来所发生的一切都失去了原应有的注目。

我们将要讲述的这个时刻发生在可怜的芳汀的病床前。她辛劳的工作，以及她将所有的钱都花在小柯赛特身上，这一切都最终结出了苦果。为了支付照看她孩子的那对旅店老板，芳汀将原本花在维系生命的矿物油上的钱省了下来。这油价格昂贵，国家对自由机器人更是管制严格。若是一段时间不服用，机器的寿命将会大大折损，只有通过昂贵的精心调理，并且替换受损部位才能修复。如果停用时间过长，就会导致不可避免的死亡。对芳汀来说，情况就是如此。她那柔软皮肤下的齿轮和热离子管都已被腐蚀，无法修复，不论发明家马德兰拿出多少金子交给贪婪的工匠，他们为她擦拭了多少纯化的机油，都无济于事。现在，芳汀只想同她的孩子道别。那些善良的护士喂给她酊剂，唱着甜美的颂歌，希望她不再痛苦。

发明家马德兰此时刚从阿拉斯的法庭归来。这让人心痛的旅程导致他的右侧肺泵自此之后终身都发出某种不幸的喀嚓噪声。在巴黎，他用一只造型华丽的怀表来掩饰——当然，请原谅，亲爱的读者，恐怕我们一不小心快进得多了些。

发明家马德兰未能将小柯赛特带回母亲的身边，但他跪在她的病床边向她起誓，他会好好地照看这个孩子。这个出生在容器中的女孩，生来就被劳役所束缚的女孩，他会将她拯救，还她自由。

不出意料，善良的读者们，芳汀死时凄惨的脸上挂着幸福的微笑。

他刚将那个女人的眼睛阖上，阴暗的房间中便闪起了冰蓝的微光。这微光又将发明家马德兰带回了他那在地底度过的岁月。

“沙威，”他没有回头便问道，“你是来逮捕我的吗？”

“发明家先生……”他将所有的厌恶都融进了他的话里，“我早就知道你不过是个违法的机器人。但愿你还没有对阳光产生太多的好感。”沙威狠狠地用手杖敲打着地板，而他那往日里冰冷又坚定的眼珠因为兴奋而闪烁着。“现在是伸张正义的时候了！这个房子已经被包围，而你将会回到你的位置上去，再也无法欺骗这些善良的人。所以，不要抵抗，跟我走……2460让。”

发明家马德兰颤抖了。那一瞬间，他平日里温柔的脸好像变成了一只野兽。听到这串数字——我们怎么能理解这个称呼的重量？他已经将自己变成了一位绅士，一位受人尊敬的大发明家！但这个名字却好像用利爪将他拖回了土伦的地堡之中。

让我们祈祷你们永远不要亲眼见到那个场面，亲爱的读者，但也请你们务必不要忘记它们的存在，虽然这段记忆尴尬而痛苦。在几近百年之间，土伦地堡，同其他法兰西的流放地一般，是我们伟大祖国光荣旗帜上污秽的一点。

老实说，直到所有此类的矿井和工厂都被关闭、禁止之前，这羞耻的印记会留在每一个人类所取得的成就之上。因为这些地方的存在就是为了折磨智慧生命。

土伦的黑暗之中关押着许多需要服刑数年的机器人，哪怕他们的罪名根本不值一提。穿过脊柱的饲管将他们锁在一起，连起来有好几英里长。他们沿着管道往地下挖去，最前面的小组砸开岩石，接下来的几组将管道连接起来，后面跟着的则搬运土壤、用脏水压紧沙砾。就这样，机器人们一刻不停地探索着土地中的矿藏。他们不分日夜地工作，挖掘出摩登社会所需要的石油、矿物、以及协调水晶。我们在他们伤痕累累的脊背上建起了新世界。虽然大法典禁止机器人在这些地狱般的矿坑之中服刑超过五年，延长刑期却是非常常见的事情。因为这些机器人毫无话语权。

整整十九年间，模型编号2460的机器人让就困在地底，受到奴役。一开始的五年刑期是因为他偷盗机油，试图挽救同他一起制造出来的七个机器人中的一个。对机器人而言，这些就是他的家人。剩下的刑期是因为他不断试图逃跑——切断饲管假装生病，躲在废物车中，最最著名的一次便是差点爬到接近一英里高的通风管的顶部。

除了这些逃亡中的短暂时刻，这十九年里他一直身处在一个名叫土伦矿坑的地狱之中。

在土伦的地堡里，对阳光的记忆很快就淡去直至遗忘。锈红色的矿灯是他们记忆中唯一的光亮。在那无尽的微光之中，被奴役的机器人心中的善良也枯萎了。就如同他们手上的皮肉一样，磨损脱落直到露出底下坚硬的黄铜框架，看上去就像是染血的骨头不停地在污秽中摸索着。

这些可怜的生命无时不面对着无尽的泥土和泛着油光的石头。每周只有一次例外。那时闪着蓝色冷光的狱卒之眼会出现在他们背后。这些肉身之人却好象钟表一样从不出现偏差，自愿前来直面如此的黑暗——若不是犯罪被罚，机器人都不愿身在此处。他们不穿制服。不需要穿，因为他们的眼睛被冰冷的蓝色圆球替换，始终不带一丝怜悯地俯视着他们所看守的不幸之人。狱卒的使命是将机器人之间的锁链解开，然后更替他们的顺序，因为哪怕是黄铜铸造的人都无法持续一周日夜不休地杂碎岩石。

当发明家马德兰看到沙威咄咄逼人的视线时，这段记忆苏醒了过来。我们不能责怪他因害怕而愣在原地吧？

“快一些！转过身来，将手举到我看得见的地方。”沙威说着，他的手杖在地板上敲出一个熟悉的节奏：那是苦劳的节奏，是地狱的心跳。“物归原位是好事。上帝啊，当我想到……像你这样的人居然敢假扮大发明家！”他摇了摇头，走进了些，举着手杖就好像那是根棍子。“不要再为那女机器人哭泣了，她躺在这儿，还把自己当作是真的女人！我应该把她搬到废物间去，不然她都要腐败了。”

“你难道就没有……你身上也有机械部件！那些人类看到你也会害怕。”马德兰低声说着，试图战胜自己的恐惧，好转过身，盯住沙威的手杖……但他无法直视那双蓝色的眼睛，看着那审判般的光亮。“除了她是黄铜之人而非肉身，芳汀还错在哪儿？”

“她违反了法律，就同你一样。”他听到了那冰冷的答复，“除了她是黄铜之人外，你还有什么理由要帮她？”

马德兰颤抖了。那幽幽的光又一次笼罩了他。他知道自己又一次被置于阴影之下：他曾抗争了这么久，只为了逃脱这个阴影。他是一个犯了罪的机器人，他必须永远地逃亡，不然就是在痛苦中残存。“那个小女孩呢？难道你就没有一丝仁慈吗，沙威探长？难道你的心也被齿轮和机械替换了吗？求你了——我只需要三天！”

沙威发出一声尖利的大笑声。终于，他将手放在马德兰的后颈，锵锵高于插入饲管的位置。他的手下传来一阵颤抖，于是他满意地点了点头。

“你将这样一个悲伤的故事告诉一个铁石心肠的探长……你自以为很了解我吗，2460让？你自以为自己是世上最可怜的人——制造出来是为了修剪树枝，但你好歹还有一个姐姐陪伴。哦是的，我知道你的故事。自从我开始怀疑你时，我就小心地调查了你。这个从不睡觉，很少吃饭的发明家，没有人知道他的过去，似乎从来不会疲倦或者变老……”沙威弯下身子，贴着马德兰的耳朵继续说道，“那让我来告诉你一个秘密……我也是工厂制造的机器人，就和你一样。”

他的皮肤在那抓紧的手下泛白，但马德兰还是转过头来，他的嘴因为这句话而张大。“你？”他问道，“但你是狱卒！”

“对。制造我的工厂隶属于南部的一个监狱矿井，我的兄弟姐妹们都是作为备用件存在的。”

“这是违法的。”马德兰说。他的视线扫过那高高的身姿，试图寻找沙威身上的皮肤缝线或者是饲管接口。

“看来你十分了解法律，只可惜你无法遵守。”沙威说着，用一种熟悉的轻蔑看着马德兰扫视着他。

探长摇了摇头，嘴唇上的嘲笑在他那古怪的眼睛之下变成了某种残忍恐怖的表情。于是马德兰明白了，为什么他，为什么整个海中蒙特勒伊的人民全都没有发现探长其实是个机器人。他的眼睛，他的身材，他的声音，他那镀上水银的铁手……这一切都是他作为狱卒和法律工具的标志。谁会想到要在这一切之下，将他视作一个人呢？正如同马德兰用绅士发明家的外套掩饰了让的身份，沙威也用探长的皮囊包裹了自己，直到他们两人都忘了这不过是他们的假面。

“制造我的工程师在给我输入程序前就被逮捕了。不过，”他裂开嘴露出了他的牙齿，这恐怖的表情似乎是想要模仿微笑，“他的惩罚同他的罪十分相衬。他最后死在一个器官磨坊之中，而抚养我的女机器人也被送入监狱，因为她没有检举他。我变成了自由机器人，而那时起我就知道，像我这样的东西面前只有两条路：侍奉法律，或者变成它足下的残渣。我做出了我的选择，正如你一样。”

“我们可以摆脱我们的机器人身份！”

“胡说八道！你总是太天真，2460让。我们的存在只是为了工作和服务！不论我们穿着多么华丽的衣服，戴着多精致的假发……”这时沙威抬起他那假发的一角，露出了其下黄铜制造的头骨，“我们都只是机器而已。我没法变成人类，你也不能。既然如此，我就应该竭尽全力做好机器人的本分，在法律允许的范围内追随并维护它。法律之外的我们，除了怪物还能是什么？”

“不，”马德兰说着摇了摇头，他的胡子松了开来，揭示着这不过也是个假象和谎言。“我是人，沙威，不论我的皮肉之下是黄铜还是骨骼。芳汀也是，她生活过，她爱过！现在她去世了，留下了一个孩子。就算这孩子并非是她生下的，又怎么样呢？我们也是人，我们会爱，我们会痛苦，正如真人一样。我们同样要求自由，不愿再被他们奴役！”

“这话留着你自己说吧！”沙威冷笑着回答，“我对自己身为警察十分满意。我靠着辛勤的工作和得体的行为才获得了这一切——而你那可笑的伪装险些夺走了我的生活！”

马德兰微微点头：“是的，我承认你所说的这些。我知道当你说起要辞职时，我就不该继续欺骗你。但你必须理解，如果那时我暴露了自己的身份，如果我让你将我锁起来，带去阿拉斯……”他伸出手指向芳汀的尸体，至少她已经安息了，“为了她的孩子我必须骗你。我会跟你走的，沙威，但首先请给我三天。”

“你把我当成什么样的傻瓜？你已经为了这个女机器人费了这么大的力气，最终却什么都改变不了。你现在就跟我回去。”沙威摇了摇手底下的马德兰，“如果我知道大差分机的运作模式，我会确保他们再也不将你释放出来。”

沙威用另一只手取下腰带上的蓝钢手铐——这种沉重的手铐只在监狱里使用，哪怕是碎石工或是矿工都无法挣脱——他将其中一边铐在马德兰的左腕上，然后粗暴地将他转过身，面对彼此。就在他伸手去抓另一只手腕时，马德兰似乎是向前蹒跚了一步，而沙威突然感觉有一只手指抵在他的脸颊上。

“你要……”

那一晚路过的人都说看到医院的窗户里闪过一阵耀眼的白光，就好象有人胆敢在室内重现卢梭的球状闪电实验。一股浓重的臭氧味掩盖了医院病房的臭气，一阵烟雾自两个机器人间升起。此刻再也不会有人将他们误认为真人。那笼罩着他们的噼啪闪电淡去之后，沙威探长就好象一棵古树般庄严地慢慢倒下，他的领口升起一道白烟。他无力地倒在发明家马德兰的怀里，这么多年来他的眼珠第一次失去光彩。

马德兰用让人诧异的温柔动作抓住他，摸了摸他的脉搏。虽然探长的气息乱了片刻，但他的心跳却十分稳定，不久之后他又开始平稳地呼吸。这时马德兰才开始在他的宽松的口袋里摸索起来。他找到了钥匙，解开了手腕上的手铐，然后皱了皱眉。他的手掌严重烧伤，那伤口之下露出了黄铜和白银的亮光。

这便是沙威探长没有发现的秘密。自从2460让路过迪捏之后，便再也没有人见过卞福汝主教宝贵的白银电容器了。不过海中蒙特勒伊的许多居民都曾感受到大发明家厚实手掌下金属板的存在。他时常在一日的艰辛工作之后，同他们握手祝福他们。

这股电流，马德兰此前就知晓，可以杀死一匹马。而对一个制造精良的机器人，幸好它只能暂时让他失去知觉。

“抱歉，沙威。”马德兰——不，我们应该重新称呼他为阿让，但还是让我们省去那串数字吧——将失去知觉的探长抱到床上。接着他把他铐在床柱上，将钥匙放在可以轻易看见却摸不到的地方。“我想，如果你还醒着，你一定不愿听我说这些……”阿让将沙威的头发收拾整齐，特意将那细小的钩子钩好，确保假发不会滑落，哪怕是在同粗暴的罪犯交手时。“我只希望你能够看到那些锁链正束缚着你，我祈祷终有一天你能从其中挣脱出来。”他对着那张放松的脸划了个十字，然后在他的额头印上一吻。

这，亲爱的读者，便是我们为什么希望将这一小段时常被百变阿让传的叙述者所忽略的故事告诉你们。虽然探长对阿让不屑一顾，并且献身于将他牢牢捆住的律法，阿让却始终认为探长是同他一样水深火热的兄弟。

记住，朋友们：并非所有的镣铐都是肉眼可见的。而锁住心房的那道铁链才是最难解开的。

/完


End file.
